


Legends United Book 2: Spiritual Water

by Sky1anders



Series: Legends United [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Book 2: Spirits, Crazy Azula (Avatar), Harmonic Covergence, Monsters, Resurrection, Spirits, dark spirits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky1anders/pseuds/Sky1anders
Relationships: Korra/Sonic the Hedgehog, Mako/Asami Sato
Series: Legends United [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183724
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

Earth! Fire! Air! Water! Only the Avatar can harness the power of all four elements and bring balance to the world! 

High above the planet. Eggman looked down from his fleet of ships. Is the cannon ready, he asked. Almost sir, said Dr. Starline,, his right hand man, however without the Chaos Emeralds we can’t shatter the planet. Let me worry about that, said Eggman, the winter solstice is upon us and from the manuscripts I stole, I now know what to do. Soon, Dark Gaia will be unleashed once more and neither Sonic or the Avatar will stand in my way! 

Meanwhile, the spirit world  
Just over two months to go, said a northern water tribe member. Perfect, said a large black kite-like spirit with red accents, soon Raava will fall and darkness will consume this world! 

Air temple island  
Sonic was sitting by the small cove. He stood up and began to walk back to the temple when he slipped. He fell down into the water which then froze around him. He stood up again and looked at the ice. He then held out his hand and the ice returned to water. He was shocked. What the, he thought, I can Water Bend!


	2. Winter

6 months ago Avatar Korra and her team defeated Amon and the Equalists. Following this the council of nations was disbanded and the first president was elected and councilman Tarrlok, Sokka and Tenzin retired. Currently Avatar Korra and her boyfriend, Sonic are preparing for the winter solstice in the South Pole, before which will be the world’s introduction to it’s hidden neighbours, the Southern Isles. But unknown to everyone, danger approaches the Southern Water Tribe! 

On a boat in the South Pole  
A young man was standing on the lookout post, watching the sea as the storm shook the boat. Then an elder man came over to him. This your first watch, the elder man asked. The younger one nodded. Good, now be careful, we can’t afford to lose you in the water, said the elder man. As he turned around a massive glowing tentacle grabbed him and pulled him off the deck. Man overboard, shouted the younger man as a massive creature rose from the depths. 

In republic city  
It is pro bending night here in republic city and the fire ferrets are looking like they’re on the defensive tonight. They’re going up against the rhino lions and since the departure of Mako from the team, the fire ferrets have lost their groove, it’s a good thing that the fiery fire bender Blaze has joined the team instead. We all know that the last game ended horribly, Bolin began, it has been tough since Mako joined the police force, but we’ve got to stay strong, you two ready? You bet, said Korra, I’m taking point this time. All ready, said Blaze, this should be fun. May the fire ferrets step into the ring, said the referee. Korra nodded. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, the Future Industries Fire Ferrets, shouted the Announcer. The crowd cheered. And the Rock hard Rhino-lions! The bell dinged. Blaze moves first and unleashes a volley of fireballs but Luo blocks them with his disks. But Korra’s up to something and oh, look at that sneak attack! Bolin is still on the defensive but what is he up to? He fires all three disks as the other is guided into the disks and oooo! KNOCKOUT! The fire ferrets have got their groove back, everyone. 

Meanwhile  
Mako was on a police motorcycle, chasing down a triple threat triad truck. Using his fire bending to boost himself and the bike above the truck he then fired a jet of flame at the engine, causing it to explode and the truck to crash. Looks like you had some car trouble, good thing the police are here, he said slyly as he walked towards the triad members. 

The next day, future industries air field  
Asami landed the Tornado on the ground and got out of the cockpit. How’s the handling, asked Tails as he hovered over. It’s okay, said Asami, it’s the most safe and at the same time powerful option. Tails nodded. Good, that means that we need to focus on the boosting now, he said, my energy modulator is coming along nicely. Good, then these babies will be ready to ship, said Asami. I hate to point out the Elephant-Jackal in the room, began Tadashi, but since Hiroshi was thrown in jail, no company is willing to work with us. Don’t worry uncle, at the spirit festival, we’re going to meet with someone who can help, said Asami. 

Meanwhile  
Korra, Sonic, Jinora, Ikki and Meelo were racing their air scooters across air temple island. Sonic smirked at Korra as lightning sparked across his body and he sped further. Korra rolled her eyes and went into the Avatar state, boosting her past him and finishing first. Korra wins by a long shot, said Knuckles who was waiting with Bumi at the end, again. I call sabotage, yelled Meelo. Yeah, you can’t go into the avatar state to win, yelled Ikki. Korra stuck out her tongue at them both as Sonic stood there, annoyed. You what, came Tenzin’s voice. He walked towards the group. The avatar is not to be used as a booster rocket, you are toying with a dangerous power that you obviously don’t appreciate. It’s the avatar state, Korra replied back, and I’m the avatar, who appreciates it more than me? You and Sonic obviously need more training to reach the depths of your spiritual connections, not to mention you both haven’t mastered air bending, said Tenzin. I have mastered air bending, said Korra. She sent a series of air blasts into the nearby trees. See, mastered. Looks pretty good to me, said Bumi. Tenzin sighed. Is it too late for you to unretire from the United Forces, he asked. The paperwork has gone through little brother, said Bumi, from now on it’s twenty four hour Bumi time! Tenzin just ignored him and approached Korra. You’ve mastered your style of air bending, he said, now you need to master real air bending! Hopefully our trip to all four air temples will give you both the inspiration you need to delve more deeply into your studies. Korra sighed. Hey don’t forget, we’re going to both see the Southern Isles and then the winter solstice first, said Sonic, anyway I’m going to see Kya. Bumi looked to Korra. Any idea what he means by seeing my sister, he asked. Beats me, said Korra, but for two months now he’s been seeing Kya about something, maybe his werehog form or something, I don’t know. 

Soon  
Sonic was at a small cove at the side of the island. Kya was there with a small pool of water. You ready, she asked. Sonic nodded. Well, show me what you’ve got, she said. Sonic breathed and began to bend the water into various forms and shapes. He then turned it ice, back to water and then to steam. Excellent work, said Kya, you’re really focusing. Sonic nodded and relaxed, allowing the water to seep into the ground. 

Later the next day  
And then I said, good thing the police are here, said Mako. That is quite funny, said Shadow. How long till we reach the Isles, asked Korra. The fog bank is not too far, said Sonic, once we reach it, Knuckles will need to do his thing. This is going to be so cool, said Jinora. You’ve got that right, said Suki, an entire new nation, ready to be explored. There it is, said Manic. The ship halted in front of a massive bank of fog. Knuckles, said Sonic. Knuckles went to the front of the ship. He reached out and closed his eyes. The seven servers are the seven chaos. Chaos is power, enriched by the heart. The servers exist to unify the chaos. CHAOS CONTROL! The fog glowed green and parted as a brilliant beam of energy shot into the sky. Welcome to the Southern Isles, Sonic said. Wow, said Korra. This place is awesome, said Bolin. Where too now, asked Tenzin. The southernmost island, said Sonic, South Island. 

Eventually  
We’re here, said Sonic. The group stepped off the boat to a massive meadow of green grass, clear blue water and rainbows. Welcome to green hills, said Sonic, my home. You lived here, said Bolin, it’s like a paradise! Then suddenly a large female landed. Sonic, she cried. Hey Longclaw, Sonic said. The female grabbed him and hugged him. Listen, he whispered, just trust me. Okay, said Longclaw. She turned to the group. Welcome, I am Longclaw, guardian of this island, she said. Sokka nodded. I am president Sokka of the United Republic of Nations, he said, an honour it is to finally meet you. Please follow, said Longclaw. The group followed her to a large canopy of treehouses. This is where you live, said Bolin. Longclaw smiled. Yep, she said. 

Later  
Sonic looked out at the sunset. Hey, said Korra. Hey, said Sonic, so, you like this place? It’s beautiful, said Korra, I’m just wondering, what have you been doing with Kya? I don’t want to talk about it yet, said Sonic, I’m confused about it but it’s best if I just keep it to myself for now. Okay, said Korra. As the music swelled Sonic burst into song. 

(Sonic bar fight music; Sonic the Hedgehog 2020)


	3. Rebel Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the festival Korra, Sonic, Tonraq and Unalaq are attacked by the terrifying fusion of the Dark Gaia Spirit. During this battle Sonic reveals a small secret to Korra.

Southern City docks  
Gran Gran, yelled Meelo, Ikki and Jinora as they ran off the boat. Katara walked over to them. Hello dears, how are you, she asked. We’re fine, said Jinora, I can’t wait for the festival. Sonic and Korra were chatting with Korra’s parents. I hope that you aren’t getting my daughter into anymore trouble in the city, said Tonraq sternly. Knock it off dad, said Korra. Tonraq chuckled. Wow look at all these people who came to greet us, said Bolin. Korra rolled her eyes. No, she said, they came to greet them. The group turned to see a massive ship docking. The great chief of the northern tribe comes to grace us with his presence, said Tonraq grumpily. Cheer up Tonraq, said Korra’s mother, they’ll be gone soon enough. As she said this another ship arrived, this one bigger than any seen by the others before. As it docked an old man walked down the steps. Tails, he said, I don’t suppose you have any cucumber sandwiches? Professor Pickle, said Tails, glad you could make it! A friend of yours, asked Mako. Pickle is the head historian at the Spagonia university, said Sonic, he’s an old friend and an expert on both the Nocturnus and the Gaias. The Nocturnus, asked Korra. An ancient civilisation, Sonic continued, they’re the ones who empowered my bloodline to fight against those who would threaten the islands. A moment later a man with a striking resemblance to Tonraq walked over with two teenagers behind him. Good to see you again Korra, he said. Nice to see you too, Korra replied. The man turned to Tonraq. Tonraq, he said. Brother, said Tonraq sternly. Mako, Knuckles and Bolin looked at each other. 

Later  
It is a shame that you have abandoned all connections to the spirits, said Unalaq, even during the most hollow of times. I love the festival uncle, said Korra, it’s a time of peace and fun. This celebration used to have rituals and meditation, Unalaq continued, now it’s an opportunity for idiots of the Earth Kingdom to try and stuff entire arctic hens in their mouths. He looked at Bolin who was the very thing. He turned. What, he asked, it’s so good! Traditions change, said Tonraq, it is not the end of the earth! Tell that to the angry spirits attacking fishermen in southern waters, said Unalaq, some traditions have a purpose. Wait a moment, said Korra, angry spirits? I am surprised that the Avatar doesn’t know, said Unalaq, apparently you haven’t been given the information you need. It would be my honour to teach you how to fight these dark spirits, he continued. Tenzin is Korra’s instructor, said Tonraq, he can give her all the training she needs. So you’ve said, Unalaq said before walking off. 

Elsewhere   
I’m glad you could come and talk to Varrick with me, said Asami to Bolin, he’s one of the richest men in the world and controls the entire shipping business. You’re my assistant, stay around and don’t say anything. No problem, said Bolin, me and Pabu are perfect assistants. As they walked onboard the yacht Bolin went wide eyed. Wow look at this place, he said, I need to look into this whole business thing. They were then guided by a series of arrows to the lounge where a man from the Southern tribe was sitting in a meditative position, surrounded by several people. He then opened his eyes. Did you see that, he said excitedly to those around him, levitation, I was a few meters off the ground! The others clapped loudly. Is that incredible or what? He bowed gentlemanly as Bolin and Asami looked at each other confused. It just looked like you were sitting on a pillow, said Bolin. Asami gasped and slapped herself. Some of those in the room gasped. The man strolled over to Bolin and got right in his face. Are you saying that I wasn’t levitating, he asked. Uh no, said Bolin uncertainly. The man at first looked angry but then turned around. Why didn’t any of you people tell me, now I look like an idiot, he said, Sami, you’re fired! A black skinned man with a red hat sighed before bowing and leaving the boat. 

The man put his arm around Bolin. I like you kid, he began, you’re a real straight shooter, Miss Sato, he’s with you right? Asami nodded. Well he’s super sharp do to business with you, the man continued, now that’s moxi, haha! Zhu li, do the thing! An assistant appeared a second later with some jasmine tea and scones. Thank you for meeting with me, Asami began. The man turned to her. I’m listening, he said expectantly. As you know, Future Industries needs a partner to handle our shipping. Hm, let me think about it a sec, said the man. He began pacing the room as Bolin drank some of the tea. We got a deal, said the man, but first you two need to check out my latest venture, moving pictures. Zhu li, do the thing! The assistant nodded and went over to a large camera. You’re going to love this, the man said, I heard that the Isles are way ahead of us in this technological idea but we should have some fun with it as well. A moment later a black and white image appeared on the canvas in front of them and as the camera continued to roll, the image of the bird moved. Wow, so movers, said Bolin suggestively. Exactly, said the man, but imagine other things such as; the Adventures of Nuktuk! Ginger get over here! 

A young woman appeared around the doorway. Imagine seeing ginger fighting evil spirits on the screen, said the man, what do you think Tiger-Shark? Awesome, said Bolin, though can I make a suggestion? Sure, said the man, what is it? How about adding in some romance and animals for the kids, asked Bolin, I can ask Sonic if he can pick out some movies for inspiration. Perfect idea, said the man, we’ll do big business with these Movers. The man stood up. Right, come on people, let’s go and join the celebrations! As Bolin stood up he looked a bit confused. Is that how business meetings usually go, he asked, because that was fun! Asami smiled and then hugged him. 

Later, the city hall  
Everyone was sitting down, waitin for the food to arrive. Professor Pickle was talking with Tenzin about the mysteries of the Nocturnus while the man, Varrick, was talking with Bolin about the plot of the Adventures of Nuktuk. This is a great feast in your honour uncle, said Korra. This is not really my thing, said Unalaq, when this festival was founded, the tribal elders would pray and commune with the spirits while the people watched the fireworks display. Over at Tenzin’s table Bumi was slightly picking on his little brother. So now your interested in an ancient civilisation, he said, finally to distract you from your overzealous duty. Bumi stop it, said Kya, Tenzin has always been so sensitive. Sonic was trying his best not to laugh. I’m not sensitive, yelled Tenzin. His siblings and Sonic burst out laughing hysterically. Unalaq then stood up as the doors opened to reveal the food as it was brought in. As your chief, he began, I am honoured to speak at this festival, with not only guests from our long unknown neighbours in the Isles but also the family of Avatar Aang and the Kyoshi Warriors. As you know this festival was founded to acknowledge our past, to look to our future and to commune with our spiritual friends. However I am sad that most parts of it have become a cheap carnival. I fear it is only a matter of time before this world slips into total spiritual decay. Angry spirits are already destroying ships and disfiguring sailors in your waters, I only hope we are not too late. As the food was brought into the room a man in his forties came over to Tenzin’s table. 

Long time no see warrior of the south, he began, it’s been awhile. Sokka chuckled. Good to see you too Chit Sang, he replied. Chit put the food he was carrying on table the table. The good old days, he began. Will never end, Sokka finished. Chit smiled at Suki before returning to the food charts. Who was that, asked Sonic. Chit and we go way back, Suki explained, he, Sokka, Zuko, Sokka’s dad and I escaped the boiling rock together, he was also one of those on Kyoshi Island when the spirit energy explosion extended our youth so naturally he decided to travel around the world. 

Soon  
Sonic and Korra were eating cotton candy as Bolin chowed down on another arctic hen. Then they heard the district howl of Naga as she bounded into the fairground. Naga, what is it girl, asked Korra. Suddenly a large purple creature appeared and slammed into Korra sending her crashing into the nearby food stand. Sonic turned. A Gaia Nightmare, great, he said. The dark creature slammed him across the side. A moment later another dark creature appeared. This one was different though. What the heck is, Sonic began. A dark spirit, someone in the crowd yelled, run! The crowd ran for it. Great just what we need, said Sonic as he transformed into the werehog. He charged at the Nightmare which he then clawed. The Nightmare recovered and smashed him into a wall. Tonraq slid past Sonic and trapped the two monsters in ice. That was a close one, he said. Then the ice exploded as instead of two creatures standing there, there was now one. A Dark Gaia Spirit, great job dad, you just made things worse, said Korra. The monster fired a series of energy blasts at the trio sending them flying. It roared loudly and stomped towards Korra when suddenly water began to swirl around it. Sonic and Korra looked over to see Unalaq trying to use a strange water bending technique on the spirit but it wasn’t working. 

The fusion must be stopping my spirit bending, Unalaq said, I can’t purify it! Sonic stood up. He returned to normal. What are you doing, asked Korra. I should have told you a month ago, Sonic said, but oh well here goes. He then got into a stance before raising his hands. The ground quaked as a massive amount of snow rose up from the ground and turned to water which Sonic then threw at the monster's head. You can water bend, said Korra in shock, how? I don’t know, said Sonic, but two months ago I started doing it, I’ve been practicing with Kya ever since. He then swirled the water into a whip and wrapped it around the horn on top of the head before activating his enerbeam, sending a pulse of electricity through the current. It struck the spirit separating the fusion and destroying the Nightmare. Quickly, he shouted. Unalaq nodded and used the strange water bending technique to purify the spirit which then disappeared. Korra looked relieved as Sonic allowed the water to become snow again. He smirked and threw the snowball at her. Stop it, she said. Sonic, came Tenzin’s voice. The two looked to see him walking over. Did I just see you water bending, he asked. Sonic nodded. How is this possible, only the Avatar can bend more than one element let alone master it. I guess then things aren’t always set in stone, said Unalaq neutrally, please allow me to teach Korra and Sonic, I can give them the knowledge to help them purify Dark Spirits. Fine, Tenzin relented, but Tonraq is coming with you. 

I’m okay with that, said Unalaq. I think it’s time to speak with them again, said Sonic. Who, asked Tenzin. The Nocturnus, the creators of the islands and the ones who originally gave my ancestor Surea the gift, the gift of speed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Dark Gaia Spirit is the fusion of Dark Spirits and Dark Gaia Spawn.


	4. The Southern Lights

_The Southern Water Tribe is under siege! While Avatar Korra and Guardian Sonic were enjoying an evening together at the spirit festival they were attacked by a terrifying creature, a Dark Gaia Spirit; the deadly fusion of a Dark Spirit and A Gaia Nightmare. Chief Unalaq, Korra’s uncle using his spirit bending and Sonic using his recently discovered water bending stopped the creature and Tenzin allowed Unalaq to help the duo with their spiritual connections while he and his family went to the Southern Air Temple._

It was morning time in the Southern Water Tribe capital. As the sun rose, Korra arrived at the Southern tribal palace. You’re early, said her uncle, but where’s Sonic? He’ll be here in a few minutes, he just needed to go and warm up, Korra explained, and plus I’m pumped up to learn your spirit fighting. I’m not going to be teaching you to fight, Unalaq began, I’m going to take you to one of the most remote areas of the world, the South Pole. You’re going to train me and my boyfriend who just discovered how to water bend at the South Pole, said Korra confusedly. We’ll do more than train, explained Unalaq, by neglecting the spirits, the people of the South have brought darkness upon themselves. And now it threatens to destroy the tribe. We must set things right! A dangerous trip to the South Pole, count me in, said Korra.

Elsewhere  
Oogi flew across the mountain range gracefully. A moment later a massive castle-like structure was revealed. There it is, the Southern Air Temple, said Tenzin. As he landed his sky bison, three air acolytes came out of the temple to greet them. Welcome Master Tenzin, said the head acolyte. It is likewise to see you again, Abin Sung, said Tenzin. The two bowed in respect for one another. Where’s the Avatar and the Guardian, Abin asked. They are back in the South Pole, training with chief Unalaq, explained Tenzin, so they couldn’t join us. I see, said Abin, and who’s…. He trailed off as he saw the three others behind Tenzin. These are my brother and sister, Tenzin, retired commander Bumi and master Kya and my new best friend Professor Pickle of the Southern Isles. New best friend, whispered Ikki to Meelo and Jinora, dad’s finally not busy! Is there anything you need, asked Abin, maybe some water? No thank you Abin, we’re fine, said Tenzin. Chen, said Abin, show our guests to their rooms. Yes Master, said the man next to Abin.

Back in the South  
Korra and Sonic were waiting with Mako and Blaze. As they chatted amongst themselves Tonraq and Unalaq began arguing again. That’s sibling rivalry for you, Mako whispered. You’re not coming, said Unalaq. What about the Everstorm, asked Tonraq, I am coming! What’s the Everstorm, asked Korra. The two turned and Tonraq sighed. It’s a massive Storm that’s been ravaging the South Pole for decades, he explained, I am coming! He turned back to his brother. And if you think you can stop me. Hey guys, wait for us, yelled Bolin. A moment later, he, Knuckles and Asami appeared on a couple of snowmobiles. Check it out, we’re travelling in style, he said slickly. He accidentally then hit the accelerator causing his snowmobile to crash into a snow drift. Knuckles sniggered. As Mako went over to help him he asked his brother. Where’d you guys get the rides? Varrick gave them to us, he’s awesome, Bolin explained, he also gave me and Knuckles these snowsuits, they have heaters inside and emergency food ration supply. Eska and Desna walked over. Do these vehicles come with the capacity to hold two passengers, Desna asked. Bolin nodded.

Soon  
The group set off. Korra was riding on Naga, Sonic was Running behind with a snowboard, Knuckles, Tails, Asami, Mako, Bolin, Eska and Desna were in the snow speeders and Tonraq and Unalaq where on a couple of arctic camels. What will happen when we reach the South Pole, asked Sonic. Korra must open the Spirit Portal, said Unalaq. The what, said Korra. At the North Pole there is a portal that connects our world to the spirit world, Unalaq explained, the one in the South Pole is still inactive however. And is that why the spirits are evil, asked Korra. There are no evil spirits, Unalaq explained, there is light and dark in them all. When they’re unbalanced, either side takes over, if you two can close the portal in time, then they will become balanced once again. What do you mean in time, asked Sonic sceptically. There is a reason the Glacier Spirits Festival ends on the day of the winter solstice, Unalaq explained, that’s when the physical world and the spirit world are close together, only then can the Avatar open the portal. The winter solstice is tomorrow, said Sonic. That’s right, said Unalaq, and we can’t afford to wait another year.

Later  
The group had now set up camp in a cave. Mako had made a campfire and they all huddled around it. Why are the dark spirits following us, asked Korra. Can we stop talking about dark spirits, said Bolin. He squeezed against Eska. My brother doesn’t like ghost stories, said Mako. Don’t worry, I will protect you, said Eska, my feeble turtle duck. Sadly this isn’t a ghost story, the spirits are angry because Tonraq is here, explained Unalaq. Tonraq gritted his teeth. Korra do you not wonder why you became the Avatar, why your father is here in the South instead of the north, why he never has taken you to visit the Northern Tribe? Unalaq, this not the time, said Tonraq. You’re right, said Unalaq, you should have told her a long time ago! Told me what, asked Korra angrily. Tonraq sighed. I left the North, because I was banished, he said. This shocked Korra.

You were banished from the North, why, asked Korra. Because I almost destroyed the entire tribe, explained Tonraq, twenty years ago, before I had the chance to be chief, I was a general in the army of the north. When an army of savage barbarians attacked the capital, I drove them off. We tracked them deep into an ancient forest which was believed to be home of ancient spirits and the barbarians retreated there because they thought we wouldn’t attack on such sacred ground. They were wrong! We captured the barbarians but in the process we destroyed most of the forest. I didn’t realise the consequences of my actions until a few nights later when hordes of Dark Spirits attacked the tribe. They threatened to wipe out everything, the entire tribe. Unalaq was able to guide them back to the forest but by then, the damage was done. For being the cause of so much devastation, my father banished me from the northern tribe in shame. That’s when I came to the south and started a new life.

As he finished the story Bolin was in awe. Wow, so you were supposed to be chief but he became chief after you were banished, no wonder you don’t like each other, he said. Mako rolled his eyes and punched him in the shoulder. Korra stood up, she was angry. I can’t believe you kept this from me, she yelled. I was trying to keep you from the shame I brought to my name, our family, said Tonraq in defence. Why do you hide and do stuff behind my back and then tell me it’s for my own protection, she asked, I am tired of you overprotection! She stormed off. Korra, yelled Tonraq after her.

Back in the Southern Air Temple  
Tenzin and Jinora were walking through the halls of the temple’s inner sanctum. Eventually they found a huge room filled with statues of every incarnation of the Avatar. Wow, the statue room, said Jinora in awe. That’s right Jinora, said Tenzin, the most sacred place in the entire Southern Air Temple. Here you’ll find statues of every Avatar that has ever lived. He then looked around and got a bit nervous. Where are your brother and sister. A moment later, Meelo and Ikki came spinning by on Air scooters followed by a one eyed, white skinned creature. You can’t catch me spirit, Meelo yelled, I’m the greatest air scooter of all time! There was a crash as he smashed into one of the statues. Meelo, shouted Tenzin. He dashed away.

Back in the South Pole  
Sonic and Korra were riding on Naga with Korra in a grump and silence. Then Tonraq rode up next to them. Korra, he began, you have every right to be mad at me, but you need to not make the same mistakes I did, I shouldn’t have gone to that Forest and neither should we be going to the South Pole, the world and the spirit world needs to stay separate. Korra didn’t listen and had Naga go faster. She looked back. Dad it’s my job to be the bridge between the physical world and the spirit world and now I have a chance to finally be at my true potential. You don’t even know if what my brother says is true, said Tonraq. You want proof, replied Unalaq, back in the north the spirits are at peace and light up the skies at night. The Northern Lights, said Bolin. Yes, said Unalaq, there used to be lights in the South as well but during the Hundred Year War the South was thrown at of balance, causing the lights to disappear. When it ended the North helped you rebuild physically as a nation but not spiritually, now those dark spirits rampage in the Everstorm. I think we’re here, yelled Knuckles. The group came to the edge of the embankment to see the biggest hurricane they had ever seen.

An ice storm, said Sonic, these things are rare, I heard that monster prowl through these things, so let’s be careful. With that he activated the luminous feature in his clothing, sending a bright lightin many directions. I’ll go ahead to scout, make sure you keep up, it’s as thick as pea soup in here. Before he could even move Dark Gaia Spirit hybrids appeared out of nowhere. Oh Kriff. Chaos began to unfurl as the group began defending themselves from the onslaught of monsters. One of the Spirits slammed into the engine of Bolin’s snow speeder. Oh, it’s in the engine, he yelled. As Eska and Desna jumped out the speeder zoomed away with Bolin clinging on for dear life. As Korra tried to bend on of the non hybrid spirits a strange mechanical being appeared and slammed across the side. Sonic looked and was shocked. Impossible, he said, A Swordsman Trooper! The Destruction Trooper turned and spotted him. Target found….Sonic the Hedgehog….the Guardian, it said in a computer voice, engaging target! Before it could attack Knuckles battered it with a single punch.

As the chaos calmed down and Sonic helped Korra up. Is everyone okay, asked Mako. Help, yelled Bolin, I can’t stop this thing! Everyone turned to see Bolin heading towards a huge glacier. Eska skated up to the slope and pulled Bolin out as the speeder smashed into the glacier. Thanks Eska, said Bolin, that was a close one. As the group turned Tails looked at the Destruction Troop. Is that, he began. Sonic nodded. Factory issue, he said, no repairs from what I can see, he’s back! Who, asked Korra. One of my greatest foes and the nemesis of the Nocturnus, Lyric the last ancient, said Sonic, the one responsible for Dark and Light Gaia splitting into their separate entities in the first place. Mako turned to the camels to find everything was ravaged in the ambush. There goes our equipment, he said, now what? There’s only one thing we can do, said Tonraq, we need to return to the capital, we can finish this tomorrow! The solstice is tonight, said Unalaq, we’ve come to far to go back now! We need to turn back, said Mako, we need supplies! Sonic thought for a moment. Listen up, he yelled commandingly. Tails, Knuckles, Blaze, Asami, Mako, Eska and Tonraq go back to the capital and get that Destruction Trooper to the Southern Air Temple, get Professor Pickle to rip it apart and find out what’s going on, we’ll continue on! Everyone looked at each other except for Knuckles and Blaze. Makes sense, said Knuckles, let’s move! As the others turned Tonraq came over to Sonic. Please our for Korra, he said. Of course, Sonic said.

Soon  
The remaining group arrived at a small forest filled with dead trees that had iced over from the storm. It’s just like the sacred forest that Tonraq destroyed, said Unalaq. So what now, asked Korra. You must find your way to the heart of the forest where the dormant spirit portal lies, from here you’re on your own, Unalaq said. Wait a minute, said Sonic, there’s no way she’s going in there alone! Yeah, if she goes, we go, said Bolin. The Avatar must go alone, said Unalaq. But I don’t have any connections to the spirits, it even seems like they hate me. You have to believe in yourself, said Unalaq as he placed his hand on her shoulder, as I and your friends believe in you. What is it? I guess I’m just so used to people telling me what to do that I forgot what it’s like to have someone who trusts me, Korra answered. Korra, all of the past Avatars live on inside you, said Unalaq, let them guide you and find the light in the dark.

As Korra entered the forest she heard a voice echo through the trees. Help, it cried. She rushed through the trees to find a red clothed man fighting of Dark Gaia Spirits with his fire bending. Korra gritted her teeth and used her water bending to create a barrier, blocking the spirits off. Thank you, said the man. No problem, said Korra, who are you? My name is Wan and I can’t remember anything else, only that darkness is coming, said the man. My name is Korra, said Korra, and I’m the Avatar, the protector of the world and master of all four elements. My uncle and my friends came here to find and open the portal to the spirit world. Can I help, asked Wan. I guess, said Korra, just stay behind me. Wan nodded his head before following her deeper into the forest. As they continued through the icy terrain Korra turned sharply. What is it, asked Wan, more of those creatures? A moment later two spirits burst from round the corner. Korra dodged and used her fire bending to give them some time before she led them into a small cave. As the spirits came back after them she froze a wall in front of the entrance. Come on, she said. Wan stopped. Do you hear that, he asked. Yeah, she replied. As they entered a large room they found a ball of energy half frozen in the ground. This must be the portal, said Korra, but how did you hear it? I don’t know, said Wan.

Meanwhile, at the Southern Air Temple  
Jinora was sneaking through the hallways of the inner sanctum of the temple, following the path of Avatars to the very top of the temple. As she finally reached the end of the corridor she noticed that Avatar in front of her had a large kite-like creature wrapping it’s tentacles around him. What Avatar is this, she asked herself.

Back at the spirit portal  
Korra tried using her air and fire bending to break the ice open but the portal wouldn’t open. As Wan came to help her hundreds of Dark Spirits broke through the roof and wrapped around the duo, trying to lift them up. Korra entered the Avatar state and was able to touch the portal as Wan freed himself. The orb glowed and released a column of energy into the sky, purifying the Spirits and causing the Southern lights to appear and the Everstorm to clear up. The spirits dancing in the sky, said Korra.

Back at the air temple  
Every statue in the temple lit up with the one in front of Jinora glowing white and blue. She stared in awe.

Outside the frozen forest  
Sonic, Bolin, Desna and Unalaq looked on in awe. She did it, said Sonic. It’s beautiful, said Bolin. Unalaq smiled.

Meanwhile  
Tonraq and the others turned as they moved away from the South Pole. They stood in silence. Tonraq then broke that silence. She did it, he said.

As Korra emerged from the woods, Bolin and Sonic went to greet her. As Unalaq came towards them he saw something that turned his smile into horror, fear and shock. Impossible, he said. As Wan emerged from the forest he came over to the group. Hi there, he said. Who are you, asked Bolin. I am Wan, Korra rescued me, said Wan, I’ve lost my memory unfortunately, I only know my name and that darkness is coming. Unalaq calmed a bit but was still on the edge. He made a quick mental note to tell Vaatu about this as soon as possible. I’m Sonic, the Guardian, said Sonic, and Korra’s boyfriend. I’m Bolin, said Bolin, Korra’s teammate in the fire ferrets, a pro bending team. Wan shook each of their hands. Unalaq resumed his composure and walked over. Avatar Korra, he stated, you have taken your first step in bringing balance back to the south and soon the world.

A few days later  
The group was wandering over the mountain when Sonic spotted something. A huge fleet of southern warships were sailing towards the capital. As they landed, hundreds of soldiers marched out. What are all your troops doing here, asked Korra. Opening the spirit portal was only the first step of getting the Southern Water Tribe back on it’s righteous path, said Unalaq, there is still work to be done before our tribes are finally reunited.

Meanwhile  
Eggman burst through the doors of the hideout. Princess, he said, we have a problem, he is back, the first Avatar, Wan. No, shouted a cloaked woman in the chair in front of him, anything else? The north has arrived in the South, said Eggman. Meaning we must accelerate our plans, said the woman, organise a prison break, it’s time for the equalists to rise once more and finish preparations for PROJECT: DARK GAIA! Yes Princess Azula, said Eggman. The woman took off her hood revealing the young face of the fire lord’s sister.


	5. Civil War Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions brew between the Southern and Northern tribes as Korra tires to stay neutral in the growing conflict

_ “Korra has opened the spirit portal and taken the first step to restore balance between spirits and man. At the same time tensions are high between Korra and her father after it was revealed that he was banished from the northern tribe. A mysterious man who can only remember his name; Wan, appeared as well and now the Northern Tribe’s fleet has blockaded the South Tribe’s docks. What other plans does Unalaq have for the Avatar and the Guardian?” _

**Morning in the capital of the Southern Water Tribe**

Outside the palace, a protest was beginning as the Northern soldiers and people of the South argued. “Go back to your homes,” said the captain. “No way,” said one of the citizens. “Yeah, go home and get out,” yelled another. Tensions continued to boil for most while in some parts, the North troops were conversing with the Southern people. “I get that because the spirit portal is open, we need protection, but this is too far,” said a young man. “Me too,” said the Northern soldier, “I mean blockading the port, that’s ridiculous!” 

At the palace, Korra was overlooking the city, a bit uneasy at the situation. Sonic and Wan were standing with her, with Sonic looking disgusted. Unalaq stepped into view and Korra turned to him. “Uncle why did you bring your troops down from the north,” she asked. “Now that you have opened the southern portal, we need to protect it from people who would harm the spirits,” said Unalaq. ‘We can protect it,” said Sonic. “No,” said Unalaq. “I need you for something more important!” “There is another portal, in the North, once it is open, spirits and man can move freely through to either of the poles, in a matter of seconds.” “But the winter solstice is over,” said Wan. “How is she meant to open it?” “The spiritual energy is much stronger in the North,” Unalaq explained. “And now that you have opened the portal, you are much stronger as well.” “With the portals open, both tribes and the world will be United again.” 

**At the Southern Air Temple**

Tenzin was sitting on the cliffside, drinking some tea with Pema as Pickle looked over the damaged Destruction Trooper. “What is this thing anyway,” asked Bumi. “It’s called a Destruction Troop,” explained Pickle. “They are foot soldiers of Lyric.” “Lyric,” said Bumi. “Four years ago, began Pickle, these troopers attacked Angel Island.” “They tried to steal the Master Emerald.” “Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Team Dark, Blaze, Silver and Team Rose chased after them into another realm, the Twilight Cage, where they met the Nocturnus, who were revealed to be sentient Echidnas.” “Lyric was their ancient enemy and leader of the rival Ancients clan.” “He was trying to invade the world and turn everyone into robots but Sonic stopped him.” “If this thing is a brand new factory issue then that means that Lyric is back!” 

Tenzin perked up at this. “An ancient evil genius, great,” he said. “At least this vacation is wonderful, I remember when we were kids and dad took us on vacations.” “I think your memories are a little foggy, said Kya, because it was usually only you and dad on those holidays.” A moment later Meelo and Jinora appeared on air scooters. “Morning kids,” said Bumi. “Hey uncle Bumi, do you have a baby in there,” said Meelo. He pointed to Bumi’s bare, fat tummy. Everyone chuckled. “Wait, where’s your sister,” asked Pema. “Um, don’t know,” said Jinora. “There was a shark squid,” said Meelo. “A shark squid, said Bumi, it looks like my nemesis has found me again!” “Jinora, were you and Meelo teasing your sister again,” asked Pema. “No,” said Jinora. “Maybe,” said Meelo. Jinora face palmed. “Yes,” she said. “She ran away,” said Meelo innocently. 

“Honestly I don’t know why you can’t get along,” yelled Pema. “It’s alright dear, said Tenzin, Ikki couldn’t have gone far, I’ll find her.” “Commander Bumi of the 501st reporting for duty,” said Bumi as he saluted, rescue operations are my specialty.” He then turned to Meelo. “When I get back, we can come up with a plan to take out that Shark Squid once and for all,” he said. “Yeah,” said Meelo. 

**Back in the South**

In Korra’s home, Tonraq was surrounded by loads of men from the tribe. “Thank you for coming,” he began. “I know the last few days have been troubling.” “Troubling, said Varrick, this is ridiculous, their blocking off the port.” “Without the port, we can’t receive supplies from the rest of the world,” said Zhu Li. “Who wants to buy a ship full of rotting fish,” said Varrick, how long until your brother starts telling us what kind of food we can eat?” “A few days maybe,” said Zhu Li. “It was a rhetorical question,” said Varrick. “Enough games, we need to fight for our freedom.” Many in the room agreed. “Are you crazy, said Wan, this will lead to a conflict no one will be the victor of, let Korra speak with Unalaq, democracy is better than blind fighting!” “You’re fire nation, not Water Tribe, '' said someone, ``this isn’t your problem!” “No, Wan’s right,” said Tonraq. He turned to Korra. “Tell him how frustrated we all are, he’ll listen to you.” “Fine, said Korra, but I’m not doing it for you, I’m doing it for the tribe.” She walked off. “Look, we all know where this conflict is heading, said Varrick, we need to start preparing for war!” 

**Elsewhere**

Mako and Blaze were walking down the street. “Brr, said Blaze, I hate snow.” Suddenly Bolin charged Mako. “Bro, are you okay,” Mako asked. “I can’t take it anymore, said Bolin, I don’t want to live in icy bliss with Eska in the North, please help me.” “Just break up with her then,” said Blaze. “Oh right, I guess that’s a good idea to try,” said Bolin. 

**At the palace**

Korra was standing in front of her uncle who was sitting on a throne. “I understand why you brought your troops here, Korra began, but it’s sending the wrong message, while some people like your soldiers, the rest are thinking it’s an invasion of the tribe.” “That is problematic,” said Unalaq. “Varrick might be trying to start a rebellion, said Korra, and many of the elders and warriors agree with him, but not my dad.” “I’m afraid if something doesn’t change, there could be a civil war,” she continued. “If there is a war, Unalaq began, then the other nations will take sides and the Dark Gaia Spirits will thrive with all the negative energy, you must stop it, only you can.” “But how,” asked Korra. “You forget, said Unalaq, you are born with the blood of both tribes, I know you can do this.” 

**Elsewhere, the Southern Mountains**

“Ikki, called Tenzin, Ikki! Ikki, where are you?” “There’s no sign off her anywhere,” said Kya. “Why did she run off like this,” Tenzin asked. He sighed. “It’s probably my fault.” “Probably,” said Kya. “Excuse me,” said Tenzin. “I’m sorry, said Kya, but since you’ve been so busy with your duty in Republic City, you forgot your duty to your kids.” Bumi sniggered. “What are you, five years old?'' asked Kya rhetorically. “Kya, you’re right, said Tenzin, I haven’t spent enough time with them.” “I wish I could be a good father like dad was.” “Tenzin, Kya began, your problem is that you’re exactly like dad, he was so focused on doing his duty and saving the world, that he never had time for us.” “Yeah but he always had time for you, said Bumi, his precious little air bender!” “Let’s keep moving, said Tenzin, we need to find Ikki before it goes dark.” 

**Back in the south**

As Korra wandered towards the hut she and Sonic were sharing, she found Wan and Sonic waiting for her. “Hey Kor, said Wan, good day.” Oh, it was great, said Korra, except for the part where my tribe is about to go to war and my dad and uncle keep arguing. Sonic looked at Wan and sighed. “We all just hungry, he said, let’s go into town.” 

**Later, at a diner**

Sonic, Wan, Korra, Mako, Blaze and Knuckles sat at a table as Bolin came in and sat down. “You guys have gotta save me,” he cried. “I thought you were breaking up with her,” said Mako. “I tried, said Bolin, but whenever I bring up the subject, she threatens to freeze me in a block of ice and feed me to Dolphin-Piranhas.” Sonic sighed. 

**Soon**

As Korra walked into her room she found her mother sitting on the bed with a small girl. “Korra,” said the girl. She ran up and hugged Korra. “Hey sis, said Korra, good to see you.” She turned to her mother. “Did dad send you to talk to me,” she asked. “Korra, her mother began, what is wrong between you two?” “Ask dad,” said Korra. “Honey, it breaks my heart to see our family broken like glass,” said Seena. “Unalaq told me everything, said Korra, about how dad and Tenzin kept me locked away in that compound and that dad was banished from the North.” “So, the truth is out,” said Seena. “You knew, said Korra, and you never told me!” “We were trying to give you a normal childhood, said Seena, trying to keep our family together.” “I never wanted a normal childhood, said Korra, all I really wanted was to be the Avatar.” “And now a war is brewing and everyone is turning against me when I’m just trying to help!” “Korra, tensions between the North and the South began long before you were born, Seena tried to explain, you can’t expect to fix them all in one day.” “Varrick’s been plotting a rebellion against Unalaq, he asked your father to join but he refused.” Korra rushed out the door with Sonic and Wan following close behind. 

**Soon enough**

The trio arrived at the palace to find Tonraq defending himself against some off the rebels. “What’s going on,” asked Korra. “The rebels are trying to kidnap Unalaq, said Tonraq, I came to try and convince them to stop but they won’t listen.” Suddenly the wall exploded as five Destruction Troopers ran into the room. “Targets acquired, eliminate,'' said the leader. The rebels ran as the group was defending against the machines. Korra ran after the rebels to find them riding off on snowmobiles. “Stop,” she called. She used her water bending to make the snowmobiles crash. 

**A little later**

“Take these traitors away,” said Unalaq. “Find Varrick, he’ll rot in prison for this!” He then turned to the others. “Thank you,” he said. “No problem Uncle, said Korra, but please give them a fair trial.” “Very well, said Unalaq, I’ll respect the customs of the tribe.” Suddenly the guards grabbed Tonraq. “Hey, what’s going on,” asked Unalaq. “Sir, said one of the guards, we have reason to believe that Tonraq was part of the plan to assassinate you.” “What,” said Korra. 


End file.
